


New Beginnings

by Nanaea



Series: Forbidden Fruit [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Angst, Love Triangles, May/December Relationship, Mild Language, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-01
Updated: 2007-12-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaea/pseuds/Nanaea
Summary: Sequel toForbidden Fruitfollows Hermione post Hogwarts as she struggles to find her happy ending.





	1. Draco

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to write another story for this series. I really wasn't. I like the way I ended [Forbidden Fruit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9169303). I do. I planned on completely ignoring the pleas of my loyal readers and my friend (who inspired me to write [Hermione's Detention](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9080158) and started all this madness) for a happy ending and leave well enough alone. Then a plot bunny attacked me while I was in the shower one morning. The resulting fever from the infection prompted this blessedly short attempt at a semi-happy ending for Hermione.
> 
> Beta'd by the prolific [ladydeathfaerie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydeathfaerie) & my favorite alpha reader, [echtrae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/echtrae).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance encounter with Draco stirs up old memories.

It had been three years since Hermione had graduated. Madam Pince had been correct, both literally and figuratively, in her prediction that Hermione would find a variety of books to sample while working at Flourish and Blotts. At first, the pain of losing Severus had been too intense to allow for even the smallest spark of interest in any other wizard to ignite. But, in time, she had grown used to the heartache and had eventually begun to date again. Invariably, though, she would find something to fault and the relationship would end, often on a sour note.

One day, as she was shelving a shipment of new books, a familiar, aristocratic silhouette caught her attention. Her pulse sped in her veins and thrummed deafeningly in her ears. She swallowed hard, her throat going dry, as she watched him surreptitiously. Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of her manager's strident voice directly behind her.

"What are you waiting for, Miss Granger?" he scolded. "You have a customer to assist. Go. Go!"

"I-I can't," she stammered. At his incredulous look she added, "I haven't finished shelving these books."

The haggard wizard let out an irritated sigh. "While I appreciate your meticulousness, the books can wait – but the customer won't."

"No, of course not," Hermione muttered under her breath as she reluctantly got to her feet.

She took her time walking towards him. A shiver ran through her body as she watched his finger slowly glide over a row of book spines. Taking a deep breath to steel her nerves, she asked, "May I help you?"

"No," he said without sparing her a glance. "I'm just brows—" He did look up then, and his eyes raked over her from head to toes and back up again. A small smirk curled his lips. "Well, well. Fancy seeing you here, Granger."

Hermione's heart was pounding in her throat from his frank interest. She had to swallow it back down to speak. "Are you looking for something in particular?"

Draco’s cold grey eyes appraised her for a long moment before he replied. "You work here?"

"Twenty points to Slytherin," Hermione snapped. "Not everyone is as privileged as you are, Malfoy. Some of us actually _earn_ the money we spend."

"Ouch, Granger," Draco chuckled. "That almost hurt."

Hermione shrugged, clearly unapologetic.

"It’s not surprising though."

"What’s not?"

"Working here," he clarified. "You always were a bookworm."

Hermione chose to ignore his comment. "You’re wasting my time. I’ll be over there if you actually need anything," she said, pointing to the stack of books she had left on the floor. As she turned to leave, he grabbed her arm, stopping her. "What?" she asked, exasperated.

His jaw worked ineffectually as words formed but failed to issue from his mouth. Finally, he shook his head and muttered, "Nothing. Never mind."

"You know where to find me." She turned and went back to her books. Draco perused a few more rows while Hermione watched him out of the corner of her eye. When he finally left, she breathed a sigh of relief.

After work, she climbed the stairs to her flat above the store, grateful that she didn’t have far to go. The door opened with a wave of her wand. She warded it behind her, threw down her purse, and went into the tiny kitchen where she got out a bowl and made herself a salad. Then she sat down at a small, wooden table. A book lie open on the table's worn surface, it's cover read; _Enchanted Encounters: 101 magical nights_ and showed a swooning witch in the arms of a handsome wizard. She picked it up and began reading as she nibbled on her salad. Upon reaching the end of the chapter she sighed and set the book back down.

Since her encounter with Draco that afternoon, her mind had been stuck in the past. She kept flashing back to the evening she had spent with him in the Room of Requirement. The more she thought about it, the more it bothered her that he couldn’t remember what had happened. By the time she finished her salad, she had made her decision. With a flick of her wand she summoned parchment, ink, and a quill. At once, she began to write.

_Draco,_

_There’s something you deserve to know. We need to talk. You know where to find me._

_Hermione_

 

The next morning, after breakfast, she took the letter to the owl post centre and paid the two knuts to mail the note to Draco.

Hermione was ready to give up on hearing back from Draco when he finally showed up at Flourish and Blotts again, several days after she had sent the letter. She was in the middle of a sale. As soon as she finished she went over to where he stood, absently scanning the titles in the self-help section.

"May I help you?" Hermione asked him while secretly thinking that he could really do with some self-improvement.

"Yes, Granger. You can tell me what this," here he took the note she had sent him out of a pocket and held it up for her to see, "is about."

"Fine, but not here."

"What do you mean not here?"

Her eyes darted around nervously, searching for eavesdroppers. "I mean, _Malfoy_ , that it’s about something that I don’t feel comfortable discussing here."

"What’s got your knickers in such a twist?"

"I’m done here in about twenty minutes. If you’ll come back then, I promise I’ll explain everything."

Hermione watched as he considered her plea, afraid he would decide to leave. When he finally agreed to meet her after work, she felt relieved. Then she realised just what she was about to do and how crazy it seemed, even to her, and her nerves worked themselves into knots again.

Twenty minutes later Draco returned. He waited, impatiently, as she finished straightening the shelf she was facing. When she was done, she turned to him and said, "Follow me." Without waiting for him, she headed for the exit. They left the bookshop and Hermione turned, heading towards a staircase along the side of the building.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked.

"To my flat."

Draco stopped. A moment later, Hermione turned to face him and found him smirking at her.

"What’s the matter?" Hermione asked, annoyed with him.

"If you wanted to be alone with me all you had to do was say so."

"Oh, honestly!" Hermione scoffed at him. "Is that what you think? Of all the conceited, egotistical—" Hermione’s rant was interrupted by a sudden burst of laughter from Draco. "What?" She snapped at him, thoroughly aggravated.

"Only you would invite me to your flat and _not_ have sex on your mind."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know absolutely nothing about me, Malfoy. As it so happens, this is about sex – just not the way that you’re thinking."

"You are an odd bird, Granger." He held up a hand to forestall her tirade. "But, I’m intrigued. Lead on." He motioned her to continue with an elegant wave of his hand.

Turning on her heel, Hermione did just that. They paused at the top of the staircase while Hermione lowered the wards on her door and then they entered. She motioned him towards the small kitchen table and tried to ignore the disdain in his gaze as he took in her cramped living quarters.

"Sit," she instructed as she moved into the room and began rummaging through her cupboards. "It will only take me a few minutes to get everything ready."

He took the seat that she had offered and watched with a raised eyebrow as she pulled out a small stone basin.

Sitting down across from him, she laid the basin on the table. Then she withdrew her wand and brought the tip of it up to the side of her head. She closed her eyes and recalled their encounter in the Room of Requirement. Careful not to include anything before or after his appearance, she extracted the silvery strand of memory and deposited it in the rune-etched bowl.

"Do you remember the night that I asked you to meet me at the Room of Requirement?" she asked.

"Yes." He nodded. "You never came."

"Actually, I did." Hermione could feel a blush trying to creep into her cheeks at the memory of just how many times she had come.

Draco gave her an appraising look, causing her blush to deepen, and licked his lips. "I think I’d remember if you did," he said in a voice that made things low in her stomach do a somersault.

"Perhaps not," she said, pleased that her voice sounded only slightly breathy. She pushed the bowl towards him. "See for yourself."

The clouded surface swirled and then began to clear. Draco leaned over and peered into the bowl. Hermione watched and waited. It seemed forever before he finally resurfaced. Hermione could plainly read the warring emotions that chased each other across his face.

"I don’t remember...." he said mostly to himself. "Why don’t I remember?" He looked perplexed. "And what happened to your knickers?"

The fact that she had known he would ask that question didn’t make it any easier to answer. "Professor Snape _Obliviated_ it from your memory. I assume he removed the physical evidence as well."

"Snape? Why? How did he even—?" Draco stopped as realisation dawned on him. "You were shagging him, weren’t you?"

Hermione’s cheeks glowed red-hot with her embarrassment.

Draco took her silence as his answer. "That’s just _sick_ , Granger." He shuddered.

"I didn’t ask you for your opinion, Malfoy."

"Why did you show me this?" he demanded.

"I thought you had a right to know."

He stared at her, unconvinced. "What do want from me?"

"Nothing!" Hermione certainly hadn’t expected this sort of reaction from him. "I just ... when I saw you again the other day it reminded me of what happened, and I didn’t think it was fair that you couldn’t remember."

"And what does my remembering gain you ... a repeat performance?"

"No." Hermione looked appalled. "The thought never even entered my mind!"

"Good." He sneered at her. "Because it’s never going to happen."

"Your loss," Hermione stated icily. Draco glared at her. Then he stood abruptly and stormed out of her flat. Hermione remained seated at the table, seething. Once she calmed down a bit, she retrieved her memory and put the pensieve away. Sitting down on her sofa, she picked up a book and began to read, hoping that it would take her mind off Draco for a while.

~*~

Nearly a week after Draco had left in an indignant huff, Hermione was making her way back up the stairs to her flat. After a long day of dealing with swarms of students who needed their books for the new school year and their frazzled parents, Hermione was ready to relax. All she wanted was a good book, a steaming cup of tea, and a long, hot bath. What she wasn’t ready for was Draco Malfoy waiting for her at the top of the stairs.

She couldn’t keep the vexation from her voice as she asked, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I don’t know."

Draco Malfoy not knowing exactly what he wanted, and openly admitting it, was unfathomable. It made her stop and study him. His tie was crooked and his usually perfect, platinum locks were pulled back into a careless ponytail. He looked unkempt and slightly crazed. Hermione’s hand moved instinctively towards her wand.

He gave no indication that he had noticed the movement. "I can’t get what happened, what you showed me, out of my mind." He took a step closer and Hermione slipped the wand from her pocket "I know it’s real, but it doesn’t _feel_ real to me," he continued, oblivious. "It feels like a dream."

"I’m sorry to hear that," she lied. Draco was uncomfortably close and all she could think of was how to get past him and into her flat before he pushed her down the stairs or something equally crazy. She glanced at the door behind him.

He reached out to touch her face and she flinched. "Look at me, Granger," he said, and something in his voice made her comply, even as she pressed the tip of her wand against his chest. He ignored it. "I can’t sleep. I can’t focus on anything. All I can do is think about that night and wonder...." He closed the distance between them. Hermione’s wand was pinned, forgotten, as his lips brushed against hers. Her pulse raced and her knees went weak, but he went on, nibbling at her lips as he spoke, "And there’s only one thing ... that I can think of ... that might exorcise it from my mind ... and give me ... some peace."

Then there were no more words, not that her brain would have recognised them anyway. There was only the softness of his lips pressed against hers, the warm wetness of his tongue gliding around her own, and the feel of his desperate desire pressed against her.

When and how the wards on her front door came down would long remain a mystery to Hermione. She was too intent on helping Draco remove his clothes, and then her own, leaving a trail of garments behind them as they made their way to her bed, to concern herself with such trivial matters. It was a wonder that one of them even thought to close the door.

After what felt like an eternity of impatient longing, they were naked. Draco’s lips and hands seemed to be everywhere, coaxing, teasing, promising, and then he was on top of her. Hermione sighed, her eyes closing so she could better focus on the feel of him sliding into her with a sigh of his own. He stopped, and Hermione opened her eyes to find him looking down at her.

"What?" she asked him.

"Get ready to scream my name."

"Make me," she challenged, smiling enticingly.

He returned her smile. Then he pulled out and slammed back into her, making her gasp. "Say it."

"Draco," she whispered.

He shook his head. "Not good enough." When he thrust again she moaned his name. "Much better," he breathed in her ear. His lips moved hungrily down the smooth column of her throat. Both were lost to their frantic need as she wrapped her legs around him and he rocked against her.

Eventually he threaded an arm under her left knee, changing his angle, and placed Hermione’s ankle on his shoulder. Every thrust was adding to the tight ball of pleasure that was gathering several inches south of her navel. It pulsed and throbbed in time with his rhythm until her body could no longer contain it and it exploded outward, curling her toes and rolling her eyes back.

He let her leg slide back down and pulled out. "Flip over."

As soon as Hermione was on her knees he was inside her again. The sound of flesh against flesh and mingled moans and gasps filled the small room. His pace seemed to increase with the volume of her cries until she could scarcely draw breath between them. When she finally slipped over the edge she took him with her. They both collapsed. Draco rolled off to lie next to her.

"Damn, Granger, why didn’t we do this years ago?"

"We did."

"Right. Then we should do it again."

"Now?" Hermione glanced downward sceptically.

"Later," he said. "After I’ve had some sleep." He closed his eyes.

"What makes you think that you’re welcome to sleep here?"

Draco opened his eyes and studied her. "Are you really going to kick me out?"

Hermione thought about it for a minute then decided she was too tired to bother. "No," she yawned. "I guess not."

"Good."

When Hermione awoke the next morning she was momentarily shocked to find Draco still sound asleep next to her. She had half expected him to sneak out in the middle of the night. The fact that he was still there perplexed her, but she wasn’t about to waste the opportunity. At some point during the night one of them had pulled the covers up. Now she wriggled her way underneath them.

She lifted him gently from his silky nest of blonde curls, delighted when he began to stir to life in her palm. Then she drew him into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around his shaft as she withdrew and flicked rapidly across the tip before sucking him back down.

On her second pass, Draco threw the covers back. She let him slip wetly from her mouth and smiled up at him. "Good morning," she said.

"That’s a hell of a way to wake someone up."

"Mhmm," Hermione agreed, her mouth full again.

Draco’s fingers tangled in her hair. "Come here," he grunted, pulling her towards his mouth.

As their lips met, she reached down and guided him to her entrance. "Is this what you had in mind?" she sighed, sliding down his length.

Draco shuddered and nodded. His hands went to her hips and quickly helped her to find a rhythm that worked for both of them. Then they strayed to her breasts. His thumbs flicked over her nipples, shooting twin bolts of pleasure straight into her core. Hermione gasped and Draco pulled her down until he could reach them with his tongue. The combination was too intense. Hermione cried out, her body constricting around him. Draco’s hips slammed upward and he broke deep inside her with a hoarse groan.

Hermione went limp against his chest, unwilling to move until the aftershocks subsided. As her pulse slowed, Draco began to run his hands lightly over her back sending shivers racing up and down her spine.

Hermione was feeling very sated. Everything was in soft focus when Draco asked, "What is this spell you have over me, Granger?"

"I don’t know what you’re talking about, Malfoy."

"I like it better when you call me Draco."

Hermione propped herself up on her elbows to look him in the eyes. "Then call me Hermione."

He arched a brow at her, but nodded. "Hermione," he tested the sound of it, enunciating each syllable. Hermione shivered.

"What now?" she asked.

"I don’t know." Draco shrugged. "I thought one night would be enough – that I could purge you from my system – but I was obviously deluded. Now that I’ve had a taste ... I can’t just stay away."

Hermione sat bolt upright, moving to the edge of the bed, and stared at him in utter disbelief. "So, what are you saying – that you want to date me?"

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes."

"I’m not sure that I even like you. What makes you think I want to date you?"

Draco sat up and brushed his knuckles over her cheek. Hermione trembled under his touch. "Because you want me," he said in a husky whisper.

"And if I dated everyone I wanted, I’d be no better than the ten sickle trollops that haunt Knockturn Alley every night."

"Would you rather I paid you? Because that can be arranged...."

"No!" She stood abruptly and glared at him. "Of course not."

"You’re beautiful when you’re angry." Draco smirked at her. He stood and pulled her close. "Just say yes," he murmured in her ear. One of his hands slipped down between her thighs to coax her acquiescence. "Please."

The longing in his whispered plea made Hermione abandon her better judgment. With a single word, she gave in to him.


	2. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected letter dredges up the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't exist originally. But after writing the first chapter, and most of the next chapter, I decided there needed to be more of a transition. Thus, the chapter you're about to read. Besides, it gave me a chance to play a bit more with Draco.

Late one summer afternoon, Hermione was curled on her sofa reading a book when a large, tawny owl appeared at her window. Curious, she let the bird in and went to her cupboard to get it a treat. When she turned around, there was an envelope on her table but the owl was gone.

Hermione picked up the letter and turned it over. It was sealed with the Hogwarts crest. Her heart skipped a beat as she prised it open. Sitting down to read, she glanced quickly at the signature. With a tinge of disappointment, she noted that it was from Professor Dumbledore.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_It is with deep regret that I must inform you that our very own Madam Pince has passed on._

Here she had to pause, and wipe at a stray tear that had spilled down her cheek.

_Though not an overly sentimental woman, I know that she was very fond of you. Naturally, she picked you as her successor and I can hardly argue her excellent choice. I realise that this is short notice, as the new term begins in less than a month, but I would be grateful if you would consent to take her place here at Hogwarts._

_The letter slipped from her hands and fell into her lap. Dumbledore wanted her to be the new Hogwarts librarian. She could hardly contain the happiness that bubbled up inside of her at the thought. Her job at Flourish and Blott’s was dull and tedious and there seemed to be little opportunity for advancement. Only in her wildest dreams had she considered the possibility of being in charge of her own library. Picking the letter back up, she continued to read._

_If you choose to join us we will provide free room and board as well as a reasonable salary. The staff is expected to be in residence one week before classes resume. I look forward to your reply._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Her first instinct was to get up and compose her acceptance letter immediately. If the owl that had brought Dumbledore’s letter hadn’t flown off already, that’s just what she would have done. Instead she sat, stunned, staring at the letter in her hands. She had almost forgotten that she was expecting Draco until she heard a knock at the door.

She didn’t bother to get up. She had modified her wards to recognise him ages ago.

"Hey, sexy," he said, tossing his robes over a chair near the door. He loosened his tie as he walked towards her. When he sat down next to her, he inclined his head towards the letter. "Who’s that from?"

Hermione bit her lower lip as she looked up at Draco. In her excitement she hadn’t even considered what effect taking the job might have on their relationship – not that it was really much of a relationship. It was more like a mutually exclusive affair. "It’s from Dumbledore," she said. "Madam Pince has passed away and he’s asked me to take over as the new librarian."

"I see." Draco’s face was unreadable. "Are you considering it?"

"Of course I’m considering it! An opportunity like this only comes around once in a person’s lifetime."

"What about us?"

Hermione wanted to turn the question around on him. He hardly ever took her anywhere, and she suspected that he was embarrassed to be seen in public with her. Instead she asked, "What do you mean?"

"We won’t see much of each other if you’re working at Hogwarts." He moved closer to her. "I’d miss this," he whispered in her ear as his hand slid up her thigh.

"I know." Hermione sighed. "But I think we could make it work. You could come to Hogsmead on the weekends. And there’s always holidays, and of course we’d have all summer together…"

"Move in with me." He nibbled on her neck, his fingers working their way under her skirt.

"What?" Hermione asked, pushing him away.

"Come live with me, Hermione."

Her head was spinning from the sudden turn their conversation had taken. "Live with you?" she balked. "I can count the number of times you've had me over in the past two years on one hand, Draco. And your mother hates me! Why would I move in with you?"

"You wouldn’t have to work any more," Draco said. "We could get married. I could support you."

"And what if I want to work?" Hermione asked, trying not to let her shock at his proposal show.

"You could be my personal librarian." He arched a brow suggestively. "Room and board included – not to mention the fringe benefits."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I like what I do."

"Fine." Draco shrugged. "Then you can keep working at Flourish and Blott’s."

"Why are you so set against my going back to Hogwarts?" As soon asked the question, the answer became obvious to Hermione. "It’s because of him, isn’t it?"

"What? Who, Snape?" Draco looked incredulous. "No. Don’t be—"

Hermione cut him off. "Don’t lie to me, Draco."

"Well, what did you expect – that I’d be happy to send you back to him?"

"My relationship with him was over years ago. Do you honestly think that I’d—"

It was Draco’s turn to interrupt. "Yes. I do."

"How could you…?"

" _Accio_ letter!" Draco said angrily, flicking his wand at Hermione’s book case.

A book shot off the shelf and fell to the floor, open to a section that held a well-worn piece of parchment. The letter floated into Draco’s outstretched hand.

Hermione suddenly felt very ill. "Don’t," she warned him as he opened it, but he didn’t listen.

"‘ _I wish that I could forget. I wish that I could forget your voice. I wish that I could forget the way you made me want you, the way you got inside of me and turned me inside out, the way you took control of me. I hate you for that. I hate you for making me your slave, and I hate you for setting me free because I can't forget the magic of your touch. A magic that had nothing to do with your being a wizard and everything to do with your being a man; a magic I haven't felt since you told me goodbye.’_ What else am I supposed to think, Hermione? Please, enlighten me."

Hermione was trembling with rage. "I wrote that letter four years ago, Draco!" Her voice was cold despite the fire burning through her veins. "Two years _before_ we started dating. And I never sent it."

"But you kept it," he said. "How many times have you read it?" Hermione’s lips were set in a tight line. Her arms folded across her chest as she glared at him. "I’d wager on a whole hell of a lot by the way it looks." He shoved the letter in front of her face and she ripped it out of his hand.

"Get out," she said through clenched teeth. "Now."

Draco left without looking back, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione went over to her desk, yanked open the drawer and pulled out a sheet of parchment. Grabbing her quill, she sat down. In her anger, she stabbed her quill into the inkpot too forcefully and bent the nib. Swearing, she rummaged through the desk for the knife she used to sharpen her quills. Once she found it, she took a deep, calming breath and carefully trimmed the tip into a serviceable nib. After a few more deep breaths she had stopped shaking enough to attempt a letter.

Putting quill to parchment, she began.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I would be honoured to accept the position of librarian at Hogwarts._

_Thank you for your consideration,_

_Hermione Granger._

Then she folded the letter, placed it in an envelope, addressed it and set it on top of her stack of outgoing mail.


	3. Severus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new job brings Hermione face-to-face with Severus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end and it's as close to a happy ending as I can imagine for this pairing. I did play around with the idea of having Hermione remain faithful to Draco, mostly just to piss everyone off (lol), but in the end I knew she had to go back to Severus.

Hermione stood staring at Hogwarts castle through the main gate. Seeing it again brought back a flood of memories - most of them involving Severus. Her nerves were strung so tight that she jumped when a familiar voice boomed a greeting at her.

"Hagrid!" Hermione smiled at the grounds keeper as he opened the gate.

"Good t' see yeh again, Hermione." Hagrid picked up her trunk in one massive hand. "I'll carry tha'."

"Thanks."

He gave her a nod and led the way to the castle. "I suppose yeh'll be busy fer a while, but if yeh get a chance, maybe yeh could come fer some tea? Been ages since I talked to yeh."

"Of course," Hermione said. "I'd love to."

"Good." Hagrid paused long enough to open one of the massive doors for Hermione. "Here yeh go."

She gave Hagrid a smile and stepped inside. ' _This is it_ ,' she thought as she crossed the threshold. ' _No turning back now_.'

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore greeted here. "Welcome back."

"Thank you, sir."

"I trust you had a good journey?" At her nod he continued, "Wonderful. Then allow me to show you to your quarters."

Dumbledore led the way to the fourth floor and Hagrid brought up the rear. Hermione paused in the doorway of the library and inhaled the familiar scent of leather and aged vellum that she remembered so well. All this was hers now.

"Your suite is through there." Dumbledore motioned towards the area behind the counter.

Hermione moved into the library and stopped in front of the swinging doors that separated the main part of the library from the work area. She looked at Dumbledore, and he gave her a nod. Taking a deep breath, she pushed them aside and entered the once forbidden domain of the former librarian.

Dumbledore pointed out a stack of new books that Madam Pince had been reviewing for inclusion in the school's library. Then he showed her to her rooms. "Filius has removed her wards, of course," he said, as he pushed the door open.

Hermione stepped into a small, but tidy study. A marble fireplace took center stage on the left hand wall. A comfortable looking wing-back chair sat near the hearth, with a round, mahogany lamp table nearby. There was a window in the right hand wall that overlooked the lake, but the view wasn't what took her breath away. The books did. There must have been hundreds of them, if not thousands. They were nestled on shelves built into every available inch of wall space. Hermione wondered if she had somehow fallen into a dream.

"She has also left you her personal library, as you can see." Dumbledore drew her attention to a door in the far wall. "The bedroom and water closet are through there. The house elves have been working non-stop in preparation for your arrival. But if there is anything you still require, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll leave you to get settled in."

"Yes, of course."

Hagrid ducked into the room as soon as Dumbledore left and set her trunk down in the middle of the floor. "Where yeh wan' this, Hermione?"

"That's fine for now. Thanks, Hagrid."

"Yer welcome." He smiled. "Well, I best leave yeh to yer unpacking then."

After they said their goodbyes, Hermione turned to the nearest bookcase and began to explore her new library. She ran a finger reverently over the spines, a lump forming in her throat as she noted several rare books, first printings, and even a selection of Muggle classics. She could have easily missed dinner perusing Madam Pince's impressive collection if a house elf hadn't appeared.

"Winky is wondering, ma'am, if there is anything you need?" Hermione startled and Winky apologised profusely for disturbing her. Hermione assured the poor house elf that it was all right, and that she had everything that she needed, at least for the time being.

When the elf left, she made a quick tour of the rest of her suite. The bedroom was modest, but comfortable, with a large, four-poster bed and a matching dresser and wardrobe. The lavatory was adequate, with a claw foot tub and a pedestal sink. She took a few moments to freshen up and then headed down to the Great Hall for dinner.

Hermione paused as she entered the hall. Everyone was already seated at a round table in the center of the room. There was only one empty chair left, and it put her directly across the table from Snape.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she said, taking her seat. "I lost track of time looking at all the books in Madam Pince's collection.

"Quite all right, Miss Granger," Dumbledore assured her.

"Miss Granger," Snape said, inclining his head in greeting.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. "Professor," she said evenly, returning the gesture. A round of hellos followed and she was glad for the distraction. She had thought that she was prepared to face him again, but one simple greeting from him had taken her breath away.

Food appeared on the table shortly after the reintroductions were finished, and everyone tucked in. The conversation remained light, discussing preparations for the new year and items that still needed to be purchased. Lupin had returned to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts with his wife, Tonks. He took the younger students while Tonks worked with the advanced ones. Hermione also discovered that they were expecting their first child around mid-winter break.

Snape was his usual taciturn self through the entire meal, only deigning to speak when asked a direct question. By the time Hermione had finished eating, her nerves were so taut that all she could think of was escaping to the sanctuary of the library. She excused herself as soon as was polite, saying that she had to finish unpacking. Filius offered her his assistance with the charms Madam Pince used on the library books as she rose to leave and she nodded, thanking him.

Hermione was restless. Seeing Snape again had brought back a flood of feelings that she thought had been buried long ago. She wandered through the library, seeking solace in the orderly rows while her thoughts floundered in chaos. It took a moment for the sound of soft footfalls to break through her reverie. Even without turning around she knew who it was. She had memorised his stride long ago.

She stopped, afraid that if she kept moving she would start running and not stop until she was safely away from temptation. She could feel his presence behind her and repressed the desire to turn around and throw herself into his arms.

"I knew I'd find you here," Snape's voice was soft, like a whisper of a memory. A half-forgotten melody from her past that filled her with an expectant tension.

"I work here now." She turned abruptly. "It doesn't take a great leap of logic to realise that this is where I'd be."

Snape chuckled. "So, how does Draco feel about your being here?"

His question startled Hermione. While her relationship with Draco wasn't a secret, it wasn't exactly common knowledge either.

"Don't look so surprised, Hermione," his silky voice seemed to caress the syllables of her name, sending a shiver down her spine. "I was a spy for most of my adult life, after all."

"He didn't want me to take the position. He seems to think that," she stopped abruptly and shook her head, wondering why she was confessing any of this to him. "Never mind, it's not important."

"Let me guess," Snape said, not letting the subject drop. "He's afraid that you'll end up in my bed again?"

Hermione sighed. "I told him that he was being ridiculous, that it was just silly schoolgirl crush. I mean, I haven't even thought about you in years."

"Really," he said taking a step closer, "is that so?"

"Yes," she lied, averting her gaze even though she knew that it would only prove her guilt.

He lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You don't believe that any more than I do."

"It doesn't matter," she replied, but whether it was meant to convince him or herself, she couldn't say. Hermione longed to lean into him, to feel the strength of his body once again, but she resisted the urge, holding herself stiffly in place.

"Doesn't it?" Snape reached out and pulled her against his body as if he knew how much she yearned for the contact. He held her firmly lest she try to pull away. It was unnecessary. She couldn't fight him, even if she had wanted to.

All the tension she had been clinging to so desperately melted from her body and she relaxed into his embrace. Snape rewarded her by running his hands up and down her back. "I seem to recall a fantasy that you had about being ravished amidst these very rows of books...."

Hermione shivered, remembering his promise to make all her fantasies come true. "Please, sir...."

"You don't have to call me that anymore, pet." He kissed her head lightly before continuing, "You're no longer my student."

"Severus, please, I can't..."

"Tell me that you don't want me. One word and I'll stop. I'll leave, and you can go back to him with a clear conscious."

Hermione struggled with her waring emotions. She didn't want to hurt Draco, she cared for him. And in his own twisted way, she believed that he cared for her, too. But if she was really honest with herself, she didn't love him. Even though it had been years since she had seen Severus, even though he had turned her away as though she meant nothing at all to him, the feelings were still there. Feelings that were so much more than the rampant lust that had coloured the early days of their affair. She had loved him – had never stopped loving him in fact. Draco had simply been a consolation prize. A pale replacement for something she knew she couldn't have. And now she was back where it had all began and Severus was standing in front her, offering to pick up where they had left off.

"Shall I take your silence for an answer?"

Hermione looked up into those fathomless black eyes and made her decision. "I never stopped wanting you."

"Nor I, you." Snape claimed her lips, his mouth hungry and possessive. His grip on her tightened, drawing her closer until she could feel the urgency of his desire. It matched her own. She moaned and he swallowed the sound whole.

She lifted her arms and twined her finger into his hair. Snape ran his hands up her sides, all the way up her arms to grab her wrists. He spun her around and then brought her arms forward, guiding her hands towards the bookshelves. When Hermione gripped the edge of the shelf, he drew his hands back down her arms. He reached around her and his fingers found the buttons of her blouse. One by one he undid them.

He paused to remove his frock coat, tossing it carelessly to the floor, and unbutton his own shirt before he slipped his hands underneath her blouse to unhook her bra. He took a moment to fondle her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers and tugging them into stiff peaks, drawing a series of gasps and moans from Hermione.

The sound of his zip and the rustle of fabric caused a surge of anticipation to swell inside of her. Then he was pushing her knickers aside and sliding into her, their moans intermingling as he stretched and filled her.

Once he was fully sheathed, he stopped. His hands went around her again to cup both breasts and knead them. "I've missed you," he whispered.

"I've missed you, too," she sighed.

Hermione whimpered as he slowly pulled out and then slammed back into her. He set a steady pace, each stroke rubbing against that magical spot that made the pleasure ripple through her body, while his wicked fingers tantalised her nipples.

"Come for me, pet," he said, then he drove into her again and the tight ball of pleasure building in her core exploded through her body. She cried out his name. Her fingernails digging into the ancient wood of the bookshelf, scarring it as she clung to it for support.

He drove on harder and faster, hardly allowing her to catch her breath before he brought her again, his rhythm faltering as he climaxed with her.

The sound of their ragged breathing was harsh in the stillness of the library. Neither one moved for the span of several heartbeats. Then Snape leaned forward to press a kiss to the back of her shoulder. He withdrew and cast a quick cleansing charm on them both before straightening his clothes.

Hermione pulled herself together and turned to face him. He had retrieved his coat from the floor, but his shirt was still unbuttoned. "Are you leaving like that?"

"Did I say I was leaving?"

Hermione was taken aback by his question. She had assumed that things would continue like they had when she was his student: furtive glances, stolen moments, and silent longing. But that was then. She wasn't his student anymore, and even though he was still old enough to be her father, perhaps they could have something more – if he was willing.

"Hermione?"

She hadn't even realised that she had become lost in her own thoughts until he spoke. "I'm sorry, sir," she said, slipping into formality out of habit.

"I told you, pet," he said. "You don't have to call me that anymore."

"Old habits," Hermoine muttered. She looked at him, trying to figure out why he was still there. "Shouldn't you be leaving?"

"Do you wish me to go?"

"No," she said. "I want you to stay."

"Then perhaps we should retire to your rooms?"

"Yes, of course." Hermione led the way. She paused in the sitting room with it's single chair. She would have to get another one if he was going to be a regular visitor. She continued on into the bedroom and Snape closed the door behind them. He looked around for a moment and then took his shirt off, tossing it over a chair that was nestled in one corner of the room. Hermione followed his example and stripped off her clothes.

Snape was already in bed, waiting for her, when she finished. She crawled in beside him and he put his arm around her, drawing her closer. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. It felt so right, being there in his arms. She had forgotten just how safe he made her feel. How content. She knew then that he was the real reason she had come back to Hogwarts. He was the piece that had been missing from the puzzle of her life.

They sat in silence for a time, each lost in their own thoughts. Then Snape spoke, "You have no idea how hard it was for me to let you go back then. I stood staring out one of the castle windows long after the train had disappeared from the horizon. Eventually Dumbledore found me. He put a hand on my shoulder and told me that I had done the right thing."

"Dumbledore knew about us?"

"Apparently. There isn't much that goes on in this castle that Dumbledore doesn't know about."

"What did you say?"

"I asked him why he didn't sack me. To which he replied something about understanding the nature of 'forbidden love' and then he walked away. He was spot on though, as usual. Letting you go was the right thing to do. You were so young. You deserved a chance at a normal life with someone your own age. Marriage, kids ... all the things that are not in my nature to give."

"But none of that means anything to me! All I ever wanted was you."

"I know that now," he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "And I regret the pain I caused you, but I would do it again if I had the choice to make over. It's far better that you come back to me now, knowing that you had your freedom, than to be cursed to wonder what your life might have been without me."

"I know what my life would be without you. Empty."

"As would mine."

And they lived ~~happily~~ smuttily ever after.

**~ _fin_ ~**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to the goddess that is J.K.R. I'm just borrowing them to live out my own twisted fantasies. I do this purely for my own enjoyment. I make no money from it, claim no rights to it, and have a mortal fear of lawyers.


End file.
